Hilo:FANDOM/@comment-38462824-20190409034417
Trabajo de.. Ana Isabel Mafia Jose Kevin Carpio los pronombres Los pronombres en inglés Pronombres Pronouns yo I tu/usted you él he ella she nosotros we ellos they yo me te you le (él) him le (ella) her nos us los them mi my tu your su (él) his su (ella) her nuestro our su (ellos) their mio mine tuyo yours suyo (él) his suyo (ella) hers nuestro ours suyo (ellos) theirs Los pronombres Los pronombres en inglés Pronombres Pronouns yo I tu/usted you él he ella she nosotros we ellos they yo me te you le (él) him le (ella) her nos us los them mi my tu your su (él) his su (ella) her nuestro our su (ellos) their mio mine tuyo yours suyo (él) his suyo (ella) hers nuestro ours suyo (ellos) theirs Ejemplos: I am happy. (Yo estoy feliz) I am a good student. (Yo soy un buen estudiante) ARTICULO El artículo indefinido, como su nombre indica, no define sustantivos. Es decir, no se refiere a un objeto concreto. Se usa cuando el objeto no es específico. Ejemplo: There is an apple on the table. (Hay una manzana sobre la mesa.) No posee género, por lo que es neutro. A computer A chair A bottle /su_note Se usa solo para la forma singular de los sustantivos. A towel A table A door Su forma habitual es a, a menos que le preceda una vocal, pues en ese caso sería an. La excepción a esta regla ocurre con la vocal u. Si la u tiene un sonido consonántico, es decir j como la de “yo”, debe usarse la forma a. Esto se ve mucho más claro en los siguientes ejemplos: a university a unicorn a utopia Si, en cambio, el sonido de la u es vocálico, como en ʌ, debe usarse el artículo an, veamos: an uncle an update an ulcer ADJETIVOS POSESIVOS Los adjetivos posesivos en inglés hacen referencia al poseedor y no a la cosa poseída y se usan con más frecuencia en inglés que en español. Preceden normalmente a los sustantivos que indican partes del cuerpo, parentesco, vestimenta y objetos personales, nombres que se usan en español con el artículo determinado: my, mi(s), mío - Se utiliza my para indicar que algo pertenece o se relaciona con uno mismo. - En una conversación o en una carta, my se usa delante de un nombre o una palabra para indicar afecto. (my darling...) - Puede utilizarse en frases como 'My God' (Dios mío) para indicar sorpresa. PRONOMBRES CON OBJETO: Los pronombres de objeto se usan mucho en inglés y sirven como el objeto de una oración o frase. Se usan mucho después de un verbo o una preposición. Possessive adjectives -The possessive determinants constitute a subclass of determinants that modify a name by attributing possession to someone or something. They are also known as possessive adjectives, although the latter term is sometimes used with a broader meaning Our house is a few blocks away His shoes are all dirty. Your phone does not work, I call you and you do not answer This pencil is mine. The bags there are yours. The blue car is ours. Pronombres objetivos El Objeto Directo, también llamado Complemento Directo, es la parte de la oración que recibe la acción del verbo. Tiene como función reemplazar a una persona, animal o cosa en la conversación como en la escritura para evitar repetición; cuando ya se han visto en una oración o contexto exterior donde se produce el enunciado. El Objeto Directo puede contestar a las preguntas ¿qué? o ¿quién?; con respecto al verbo . Ayer la vi. Lo conozco. Juan me vio. Vimos una buena película. La vimos dos veces. Mi tía nos acompaña a la tienda. ¿Dónde estabas? No te vi en la reunión. Adverbios Los adverbios son palabras invariables en género y número que modifican a un verbo, adjetivou otro adverbio y que funcionan como complemento circunstancial de lugar, tiempo, modo, cantidad, etc. Los barcos están muy lejos de la costa. Los juguetes están fuera del baúl. Nunca voy a probar los insectos. Ayer fui a un cine de verano. Las naranjas son bastante grandes. La paella está bien rica. Adverbs Adverbs are invariable words in gender and number that modify a verb, adjective or other adverb and that function as a circumstantial complement of place, time, manner, quantity, etc. The boats are very far from the coast. The toys are out of the trunk. I'm never going to try the insects. Yesterday I went to a summer movie theater. The oranges are quite big. The paella is very rich. Articulo El artículo es la palabra que acompaña al sustantivo y siempre va delante de él. Es la palabra que funciona siempre como un determinante o identificador del sustantivo, esto es, señala si el sustantivo es conocido o no, e indica el género (femenino o masculino) y el número del sustantivo (singular o plural). Vamos al médico. Vengo del trabajo. Tiene miedo al perro. Es amigo del pintor. Sabe jugar al tenis. Lo bueno Article The article is the word that accompanies the noun and always goes before it. It is the word that always works as a determinant or identifier of the noun, that is, it indicates whether the noun is known or not, and indicates the gender (feminine or masculine) and the number of the noun (singular or plural). Let's go to the doctor. I come from work. He is afraid of the dog. He is a friend of the painter. He knows how to play tennis. The good Preposiciones Las preposiciones son enlaces con función subordinante. La unión se lleva a cabo con una o varias palabras Me levanté de la cama a las ocho de la mañana. La farmacia queda a tres cuadras. Dejé mis cuadernos sobre el sillón. Las copas de vino están sobre la mesa. Corrí apresurado hacia la calle pero no logré divisarte. Los aviones se dirigen hacia el aeropuerto. Prepositions Prepositions are links with subordinating function. The union is carried out with one or several words I got out of bed at eight in the morning. The pharmacy is three blocks away. I left my notebooks on the couch. The wine glasses are on the table. I hurried to the street but I could not see you. The planes are heading towards the airport.